Tridax
Tridax is a supporting antagonist in the BIONICLE series and the main antagonist of the serial story, Destiny War. He is a commander of the army of the Brotherhood of Makuta and is also the Makuta of Nynrah. He is also responsible for creating the Shadow Leeches and placing them in the Tridax pods, which was named after him as well as the kidnapping of the Toa Takanuva clones from the other dimensions. Like all the Makuta, Tridax was very sadistic, arrogant, vicious and narcissistic. History Tridax was created 100,000 years ago by the Great Spirit from a pool of the substance known as the Antidermis on one of the Sourthern Islands of the Matoran Universe. He later became the commander alongside Antroz of the army that served the Brotherhood of Makuta after the Brotherhood came into being. In the aftermath of the Matoran Civil War in Metru Nui, Tridax was later assigned by Miserix, the leader of the Brotherhood to supervise the island of Nynrah. When Makuta Teridax demanded the Convocation to reveal his plan and claim leadership, Tridax was one of the Makuta who eventually sided with him. Like all Makuta, Tridax's Antidermis began to evolve into a gasous virus-like state as he can no longer eat and sleep. A few days later after Teridax's takeover, Tridax worked with his fellow Makuta; Chirox and Mutran to create the Shadow Leeches as he suggested the idea of creating the Tridax Pod, which was in turn named after him. Tridax later discovered that the Kanohi Olmak could take him to other dimensions and he captured the copies of Takanuva and took them to his dimension. After doing so, he proceed to drain the light element from each of them with the Shadow Leeches, planning to turn them into the army of Shadow Takanuva. ''Destiny War'' Soon after Antroz and the army left for Karda Nui, Tridax was one of the few Makuta who remained on Destral as he was left in charge of the preparation to seize Metru Nui. Later, he encountered an insane Piraka named Vezon, who have arrived on Destral on behest of the Order of Mata Nui as he and the Rahkshi captured him. He brought Vezon in for interrogation and Vezon informed him of the Order's plans to sabotage Destral's teleportation device and of the imminent attack on the Brotherhood. The Order's move soon initiated as they occupied Metru Nui and Icarax ordered Tridax to lead their army to defeat the Order and capture Metru Nui. Before he departs, he captured Vezon with the Shadow blast when the latter was trying to slip away from his attention and told him of his experiments before locking him in the cell and told him that he will finish the transformation on the other Takanuva clones once he seized Metru Nui. Later, Tridax and the army eventually arrived into Metru Nui and he sensed that the Order was there already. Tridax then launch the attack as the army of Rahkshi and Exo-Toa break through the Matoran's defenses though the Matoran fight back and successfully took down the first wave of the Brotherhood's army. However, the second wave was unleashed and this time, they successfully brought down all the Matoran military units. Then, Tridax and the army proceed to advance towards the Coliseum but were confronted by the agents of the Order and the another Matoran resistance as they engaged them in the battle. The Order agents and the Matoran manage to defeat the second wave as Tridax, who was irritated at the Matoran's persistance, summoned the Brotherhood aircrafts as the aircrafts arrive into the battle and took down the Gukko force and killed some of the Matoran down there. The battle became more devastating as the Brotherhood's army overwhelmed the combined forces of the Order and the Matoran and with them out of their way, Tridax and his army proceed to march towards the Coliseum to finish the job. All hope seems to be lost until Krakua, who remembered the Toa Nuva's words telepathically summon the Bohrok who were waiting in the lower level of the Archives and the swarm came out from their hidings and attacked Tridax's army Navigation Category:Lego Villains Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Male Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Military Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Aliens Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Extravagant Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyers Category:Monster Master Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Minion Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Dark Knights Category:One-Man Army Category:Polluters Category:Homicidal Category:Monsters Category:Evil Creator Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Fanatics Category:Xenophobes Category:Torturer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Failure-Intolerant